


December 13th

by backslashdelta, funidontlikeyoueither



Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Angst, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Husbands, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Married Couple, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Kurt and Sebastian decorate their Christmas tree.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Kurtbastian 2020 Advent Calendar [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035924
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	December 13th

**Author's Note:**

> we hope you enjoy the chapter! or not! it doesn't effect us either way :)

“Hey, babe?” Sebastian murmurs into Kurt’s hair.

They’re curled up on the couch, Kurt wrapped in Sebastian’s arms, the credits of the movie rolling. Today’s door on the advent calendar had revealed a drawing of a Broadway stage; the one they’d gone to celebrate their second anniversary. They weren’t about to go to a broadway show right now, and Kurt wasn’t in the mood to go anywhere today anyway, but Sebastian had suggested they watch a musical, so they’d put one on the TV and settled on the couch to watch it.

“Yeah?”

“That tree isn’t going to decorate itself,” Sebastian tells him, placing a soft kiss in his hair.

“It might,” Kurt mumbles back, curling further into Sebastian’s arms.

“I’m pretty sure it won’t,” Sebastian argues back, though he’s chuckling.

“You don’t know that for sure,” Kurt points out.

“I think I’m pretty sure.”

Kurt doesn’t respond after that; he just wants to stay here on the couch in his husband’s arms.

“Come on, let’s decorate,” Sebastian says, poking Kurt in the side, and Kurt squirms as he tries to get away from the finger.

“Can’t it wait?” Kurt whines.

“Hmmm, no. No, it can’t,” Sebastian decides, shifting out from under Kurt and standing, and then offering his hand to Kurt.

“You can do it,” Kurt says, curling up on the edge of the couch, feet tucked beneath him. “I’m comfy here.”

“Kurt, you’ve been moping around the apartment all day. Come on, it’ll cheer you up.”

“I’m fine,” Kurt says, though really he knows Sebastian is right; he _has_ been mopey today.

“Okay, fine. I’ll decorate it myself, then,” Sebastian says, though not unkindly.

Kurt grabs a magazine from the coffee table and flips through it slowly as Sebastian leaves, comes back with a box of tree ornaments, and slowly starts hanging them on the tree.

Hanging them on the tree in the most haphazard and chaotic way Kurt has ever seen.

He can’t even focus on his magazine anymore, all he can focus on is how _bad_ Sebastian is at decorating this tree, this tree he had _insisted_ they get, and now _insisted_ they decorate _right now_ , and he knows that Sebastian can decorate a Christmas tree just fine because they have actually done this together before.

He lets the magazine fall shut and slides it back onto the table. “What are you _doing_?”

“I’m decorating the tree,” Sebastian replies happily, draping some tinsel over one of the baubles and _oh my god that is_ not _how you hang tinsel_.

“Okay, no, I can’t watch this. Stop,” Kurt says, getting up from the couch and making his way over to the tree. He’s pretty sure this was Sebastian’s plan all along, but he can’t just sit on the couch ten feet away from the disaster that is whatever his husband is doing to this poor tree and _not_ do something about it. “You’re doing this all wrong,” he continues, swatting Sebastian’s hands away and pulling ornaments off. “You haven’t even put the lights on it yet!”

“I knew I was forgetting something,” Sebastian says, grinning at Kurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes. “You are incorrigible,” he says as he starts rooting through the box of decorations in search of lights.

“I’m a delight,” Sebastian amends.

“You’re something, alright,” Kurt mumbles, but he can’t help smiling just a little. “Alright, here, lights. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it the right way. Lights first.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] December 13th](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004145) by [backslashdelta_podfics (backslashdelta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backslashdelta/pseuds/backslashdelta_podfics)




End file.
